


Bookends

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had more in common than they realised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

Such sacrifice.

Captain John Watson was invalided home from the war.   
Damaged.  
Broken.   
Alone. 

Then, there was Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes and his blogger, John Watson.

Adrenaline.   
Passion.  
Laughter.  
Love.

Then, there was the ledge.

This time, it was Sherlock who was damaged.   
Broken.  
Alone.

Such sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is busy today!  
> Comments appreciated. This one kinda came to me in an instant, it begged to be written.


End file.
